


My Nuisance

by SamCreatesFanfic



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 2020 - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's mostly fluff trust me, Jealousy, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Whipped Johnten, but mostly in the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreatesFanfic/pseuds/SamCreatesFanfic
Summary: Ten is a nuisance.Lucky for him, he was a cute nuisance.or Johnny being whipped for Ten in every possible way, and Ten isn't helping.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in almost two years and I wrote this particular fic at the start of the year, so did I manifest Johnten? I think so.
> 
> Have this fluff because I missed them :(

Ten is a nuisance. 

_ "You're crazy." _

Lucky for him, he was a cute nuisance.

"No,  _ you're _ crazy Johnny boy!” Ten retorted, skipping into Johnny’s apartment with his oversized pajamas dragging behind him. They were just lucky that Doyoung was staying over at a friend’s place for the night otherwise they would never hear the end of his roommate lecturing over interrupting his beauty sleep. He always thought the two of them would actually get along quite well if Ten didn’t always try to provoke the latter. “Who in their right mind would be asleep at this hour?”

Johnny scoffed, shutting the door and joining Ten on the couch as he knew trying to convince him to leave would ultimately waste both their time. “It’s two in the morning. Literally any sane person would be asleep right now.” 

He honestly should’ve expected this. It was his own fault for thinking Ten wasn’t capable of doing something as idiotic as barging into Johnny’s place in the middle of the night when they both had a full schedule in the morning. Johnny himself was studying for an exam- which was why he was even still up- but he doubted Ten was awake during the late hour for any reason other than wanting to bother him.

“And yet, you’re still awake”

“Touche.” 

Ten grabbed ahold of Johnny’s arm, yanking it as hard as he could knowing his worn-out friend wouldn’t hesitate to fall asleep right then and there. Johnny- with his years of experience in working out being far superior to Ten, who had never once stepped foot in a gym- didn’t budge, but after a few genuine attempts to garner his attention did Johnny finally give way to his antics by leaning over. This made him grin, a beautiful, bright smile that anyone could tell was out of pure joy. A smile that Ten had put on to make countless men fall for him, and a smile that had brought Johnny nothing but heartaches. 

He would never admit to the younger that the smile cleared all the stress he was harboring on his shoulders for the couple seconds he could indulge himself in Ten’s glowing expression. He would rather jump off a bridge before even uttering the fact that the smile made his heartbeat increase to maddening degrees. Even after years of knowing each other, it still amazed Johnny how much Ten affected him this way, no matter the multiple grievances that came with the tiny male.

_ Whipped  _ is what most of his friends would describe it as.

“We haven’t gone out in months,” Ten whined, playing with Johnny’s fingers. He could see the slight flash of realization in Ten’s eyes as he noticed that Johnny still wore the matching rings Ten got them for their friend-anniversary a couple years back. Johnny at the time insisted that there was no such thing, but suspiciously still had a pair of earrings ready to give him when the time came. “Why is it so hard to just go out for a few hours?”

Johnny retreated his hand back when Ten started playing with the ring, looking anywhere other than his friend to try and distract from the fact that he was very much blushing.“Well, first of all, it’s past midnight.”

Ten rolled his eyes, resting his head on the crook of Johnny’s shoulder as if he didn’t notice how flustered he was at the moment. “Oh  _ please _ . We’ve done much worse than staying up past our bedtime Johnathan.”

Johnny’s nose scrunched up at the usage of the nickname. He suspected Ten would’ve cooed at the sight if it wasn’t for Johnny shaking Ten off again and immediately following up his distaste with whacking him on the head with a textbook. 

“We have an exam tomorrow,” He gestured to the papers sprawled out across the table. “Which you  _ should _ be studying for.” 

“All our important classes are in the afternoon. We could just skip the morning ones and sleep in. Plus, we’ve already screwed ourselves by staying up this long.”

“Yes, but you’re clearly tired Tennie,” He grinned as Ten promptly yawned, leaning back onto the headrest. “You make fun of me for being an early sleeper, but you’re usually in bed earlier than I am.”

Ten raised his head and smirked. “Yeah, but most of the time I have someone with me”

Johnny hit him again.

_ “I was kidding!”  _

“Seriously though,” Johnny grabbed his bag and shoved his papers in. “I don’t want to hear you complaining tomorrow when you’re tired. It’s bad enough that you’re dragging me into your sleep deprivation.”

Ten chuckled, reluctantly getting off the couch and making his way to the kitchen. “Even if I had the chance to sleep I wouldn’t be able to,” Johnny could hear the sound of the faucet running. “It’s been a rough couple of nights. Taeyong isn’t exactly helping either.”

At the mention of Ten’s relatively innocent roommate, Johnny followed Ten’s path into the kitchen where he saw him now perched upon one of the countertops drinking a glass of water. “What did he do?”

“He’s trying to impress this new guy he met, so all I hear at night is him messing around in the kitchen to make sure his cooking is alright in case he comes over. Even though he cooks for me every night, he seems to want it to be perfect” Ten swung his legs. “He kicked me out when he heard that this  _ mystery date  _ guy was free tonight.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “At midnight?   


Ten shrugged. “I guess it’s pretty normal. I mean, you let me in easily right?”

_ Can’t really argue with that logic _

“Well if Taeyong’s busy with his...friend,” Johnny paused, wondering why that sounded so familiar. “You could sleep over tonight.”

Ten’s eyes widened.

Johnny rarely ever let Ten sleep over. Ten didn’t know if it was some sort of pride thing over maintaining his image- even though he had known the big oaf since high school and was well aware of the mountain of plushies stuffed in every corner of his room that definitely ruined whatever manly persona Johnny was going for- but Ten hadn’t stayed over at Johnny’s place since college started.

Johnny didn’t have the guts to tell him it was because he had realized his feelings for his best friend. The day when they both realized they would be separated as Johnny went off to college and Ten was stuck in his senior year of high school.

Or maybe, it wasn’t because of Johnny’s inability to express his feelings to someone who he knew wouldn’t accept him, but was because of Johnny’s roommate who deliberately cockblocked the pair from having any sort of contact.

Besides the fact that Doyoung and Ten weren’t exactly the closest of friends- and by that, he means Doyoung secretly despised the Thai- Johnny had no idea why he was so against the two of them sharing a room. Taeyong was plenty okay with Johnny staying over and even encouraged it because he thought it was adorable, but for some reason, Doyoung didn’t trust the two of them alone no matter how many times Johnny had to explain there was nothing going on between them. 

_ “I’m in the next room y’know. We both know the walls in this place are thin as hell and I don’t want to hear anything while I’m trying to sleep. Especially if it involves any sort of sound coming from that dumbass.” _

Johnny wished there was something to even argue with Doyoung about, but as it stood, Ten was never able to stay over at his apartment. For whatever reason it may be.

Which is why this opportunity was a life changer for Ten, as dramatic as it may seem.

“Sadly, our usual chef will be preoccupied in the morning, so we’ll have to go out for breakfast” Johnny continued, secretly reveling in Ten’s frozen expression.

Ten shook his head, regaining his composure as he saw Johnny leave the kitchen area.

“Okay, it’s a date then!”

Johnny froze in his tracks, glancing back at Ten to see him completely unfazed and tilting his head as if to ask what was wrong with what he said. Johnny cleared his throat, hoping that his blush from earlier didn’t deepen and make him look  _ more _ like a completely whipped idiot. 

_ “Just reply back like you usually would.” _

“S-Sure, yeah, whatever you want.”

Johnny looked down at the ground and cursed himself. Of course he had to stutter.

Thankfully, in the corner of his eye, he saw Ten trying and failing to hide a huge grin. Was that perhaps, even a blush starting to dust over his cheeks? Either way, the sight prompted Johnny to smile along with him, making Ten grin even wider.

“Are you sure your roommate won’t mind?” Ten asked, breaking the silence. 

Johnny looked up, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. God, he could never maintain a normal one could he? “Something tells me he’ll be pretty occupied all night.”

“Well then,” Ten said, legs still swinging with his arms slowly lifting to reveal the cutest grabby hands directed at Johnny himself. “What are you doing just standing there? Come and get me so we can sleep.”

What did he do in his past life to deserve this?

He hesitated, not knowing if Ten was joking and if he would be crossing any boundaries he shouldn’t, but Ten looked so soft and genuine in his request with his arm sleeves surpassing his hands at that point that Johnny couldn’t help but walk over. He stopped in between Ten’s legs, his hands landing delicately on Ten’s waist as his legs wrapped around Johnny. Without looking at Ten directly- as Johnny felt his blazing cheeks were enough indication without him spilling out all his feelings right then and there- he lifted Ten up and made their way into the bedroom. It helped that Ten wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and was basically hugging him as they stumbled their way into the room.

_ “Don’t drop me!” _

_ “Shut up you big baby.” _

When Johnny finally set him on the ground, he hoped Ten didn’t notice his hands lingering longer on his waist than he should’ve before they detached. 

“You’re sleeping on the floor tonight.” Johnny teased as he catched the gaze of the younger staring at the room in wonder. A warm sensation spread throughout his chest as Ten disobeyed him anyways and dove straight onto his favorite side of the bed- which just so happened to the opposite to where Johnny liked to sleep.    


“I want cuddles!” Ten whined, rustling around underneath the sheets as he made himself comfortable. Johnny rolled his eyes, thankful that he was already dressed in his nightwear when Ten waved him over to join. He made his way underneath his side of the bed, and once he was situated, Ten quickly shuffled his way over to him and put his head on Johnny’s chest.

Johnny, already half asleep as soon as he lied down, draped his arm almost automatically around Ten’s waist once again and pulled him closer, resting his own head on top of his. Where he got this confidence from? Johnny didn’t know, but he was completely drained and that seemed to help with his usual overthinking thoughts. Although his eyelids were begging to be shut, he didn’t dare to until he knew Ten was able to comfortably fall asleep as well. It was only when he heard the soft snores of the man he was embracing did Johnny finally let his exhaustion overtake him.

Ten was a nuisance.

Luckily, he was Johnny’s nuisance.

**\--**

Johnny woke up with a slight headache and a weight clutching to his chest. He panicked for a second before looking down and seeing the content face of a certain Thai snuggling into his shirt. He smiled at the painfully domestic sight, bringing his hand down to brush a stray hair out of Ten’s face and loving the feeling that he wouldn’t mind waking up to this Ten every day.

Unfortunately for him, Ten had always been a light sleeper.

“Johnny?” Ten whispered, voice thick with sleep. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the bright rays of light flooding into the room, squirming in the hold Johnny forgot he had Ten in but not enough that he seemed to have found anything wrong with it. Even through his grogginess, he still kept a firm grip on Johnny’s arm that had stayed secure around Ten’s waist the entire night.

When he had finally adjusted to the brightness, Ten looked up to the warm smile Johnny probably had on to greet him. “Morning sleepyhead,” he cooed, pinching Ten’s cheek and slowly detaching himself from their positions. Ten voiced a slight dismay at their parting. Johnny himself wasn’t exactly ready to part, but he didn’t voice the concern outloud.

He made his way over to his dresser, lifting up his shirt to begin undressing unknowing of Ten immediately turning his head away from the sight with a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Hoodie or t-shirt?” He asked, turning around with his newly put-on white t-shirt with denim jeans look and two options of clothing presented to Ten. There was also a beanie that was dangerously close to falling off his head, but he would have to deal with that later. 

“I’ll take the hoodie,” Ten confirmed, his voice cracking slightly as he looked back to Johnny. “It's probably cold outside anyways.”    
  
Johnny knew that was Ten’s code for  _ if you give me this hoodie, I will claim it as my own and never give it back. _

Or at least, based on his experience. 

“Great choice.” He grabbed one that he wouldn’t particularly miss and tossed it towards him, imagining how big it would look on his tiny frame while looking away so Ten could slip off his shirt and shuffle into the soft cotton. The thought was confirmed when Johnny took a look and saw the poor guy absolutely draped in the cloth. He resisted laughing as he knew it would make the latter sulk and instead gave Ten an old pair of his sweatpants to also change into before they headed out.

Ten complained about looking like the embodiment of a depressed college student- bare face and all- but Johnny reassured him he looked fine. What he really meant was he thought Ten was perfect no matter what he looked like.

“So, where do you want to go?” Johnny asked, grabbing his scarf as it was actually cold outside and he wasn’t confident his thin summer wear would save him.

“How about that new cafe down the road? I heard it’s a little expensive but the coffee is really good.” Ten suggested. Johnny hummed in confirmation, struggling with properly putting his scarf on which resulted in his beanie falling off. 

Ten noticed the dilemma and happily went to his rescue. Although fixing it at a slower pace than Johnny was attempting, Ten did eventually tie the scarf into a neat little bow- which made no logical sense from a fashion standpoint but Johnny didn’t complain- and even crouched down to retrieve the fallen beanie. When he picked it up, Ten attempted to reach him by standing on his tiptoes and raising his arms as high as he could before quietly whining as he was just a few inches short from reaching his head. Johnny smiled sheepishly, thanking his tall height, before leaning down low enough for Ten to reach him.

As Ten reached up once again to situate the beanie on top of Johnny’s messy locks, both their faces ended up meeting just mere inches apart. Johnny- being the only one who noticed this as Ten was so focused- had hitched his breath, trying not to just blatantly lean down the short distance he was from kissing Ten. They were so close. He could just do it right then and there.

And then Ten finished securing the beanie on his head, leaning back quickly with a soft grin on his face, cheeks slightly pink. Johnny returned the smile, albeit awkwardly, disappointed he had not taken the opportunity and just gotten confirmation to end his stupid pining over someone who didn’t even see him that way.

But Johnny would rather have Ten this way then in any scenario where he might hate him.

“Thanks shortie, I appreciate it.” 

Ten hit him hard enough to knock the beanie right back to the ground. “Nevermind, I’m going alone.”

Johnny laughed, leaning his head back as Ten stomped out the door. “No Tennie come back! I was kidding,” He yelled, his laughs interrupting his words as they grew louder. He scrambled to grab his beanie off the ground once again and ran out the door to try and catch up with his best friend.

_ “Screw you Johnny Suh, I’m average height!” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they did skip their morning classes. Johnten rebels.
> 
> Next chapter will be them going on a coffee "date" and hopefully confessing because, come on, they're already married at this point


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE my devastation is so immense with Johnten right now. They both missed each other so much and I feel so peaceful knowing they’re living their best life as boyfriends. Okay, but jokes aside, we love seeing two best friends interact on a daily.

As the pair got comfortable in their seats, their respective orders already placed, Johnny watched as Ten absentmindedly doodled on a napkin with a pen he brought. When he had time to grab anything under Johnny’s radar was beyond him, especially because Johnny was always not-so-subtly looking at Ten as if he wasn’t the most important person in the world.

He leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of what he was putting all his effort and attention into, but was immediately shut down by Ten stuffing the napkin into his pocket. He lifted his eyebrow in question. Ten grinned sheepishly and waved it off.

“So,” Ten cleared his throat, looking around. “Isn’t this place great? Told you it was worth the trip.”

Johnny hummed. The cafe they stopped by was smaller than most but had a unique atmosphere that made the place feel homely. It wasn’t anything special- Johnny had seen bigger and more expensive-looking shops throughout his coffee connoisseur days- but he could see why Ten seemed so fond of it. 

It was one of a kind, just like him.

“Taeyongie used to work here and he said the owner was really nice to him whenever he had the chance to come in. He was always going on and on about how good looking he was, but when I asked to see a picture of him, Taeyong would decline thinking I would come to his workplace and hit on him,” Ten giggled, covering his mouth as his eyes crinkled in amusement. The adorable gesture almost distracted Johnny from the pang of jealousy he felt at the remark regarding this unknown guy. Taeyong already had someone by the sounds of their conversation yesterday, what was he doing encouraging Ten with guys that were probably leagues above Johnny? He was struggling enough as it was.

His eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Good thing he didn’t show up today or else he would fail to compete with  _ my _ striking looks.” He ran his fingers through his hair- which was thankfully grown out due to his packed school schedule- and looked off into the distance. Ten smacked his arm playfully, his laugher subduing with a pink glow dusting lightly across his cheeks as Johnny brought his attention back to his friend, a smirk evident of his satisfaction. 

“Not with that ugly ass expression on your face,” He leaned over and smoothed the lines between Johnny’s eyebrows, effectively putting his face back into its original state. Johnny shooed Ten’s hands away before he could notice his cheeks becoming hotter, if the redness of them didn't already give him away. He really had to learn how to control that, but Ten was probably used to by now by how often he had been doing it.

“I really hope he comes in today. I’m really curious to see what he’s like.”   
  
Johnny scoffed. “Is that why you wanted to come here so badly?” He tried to phrase it casually, but there was an underlying bitterness that he hoped Ten didn’t recognize. 

“No, of course not. Yes, cute boys are a plus, but you know I love spending time with you.” Ten’s eyes softened, his genuine tone throwing Johnny off. “We’ve both been super busy lately because of finals, but I’m glad we could be together just like when we first met.” 

Ten reached out and Johnny immediately put his gaze onto his lap, trying not to scream as he felt the warm envelope of Ten’s hand on his. He could feel Ten’s heavy gaze searching for some sort of response. This was it. 

“Ten I-”

_ “Ten?” _

Johnny’s head shot up as Ten turned around, their gazes both locking on the mysterious voice as Ten retracted his hand. Johnny couldn’t help but miss the feeling. 

The man who had called out to the Thai was entering the cafe, a light coat hugging his body. Ten’s eyes went wide in excitement, his lips thinned into a line sporting into a full force smile as his light blush became more prominent. The man smiled after seeing the positive response, looking away for a second to hang up his coat and greet the people who had seemingly recognized him.

Oh shit, the guy had dimples. Yeah, fair enough, Johnny walked right into that one.

“Kun-ge?!” 

“Oh my god, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” The guy, Kun apparently, exclaimed, his eyes turning into crescents as he made his way over to the pair. He stopped momentarily when he saw both of their orders were ready, smiling at the staff member who originally took their order and grabbing the items before the other had a chance to. When he made it over to the table the pair were sitting at, he turned to Johnny and held out the iced americano he had ordered.

Johnny had never been more reluctant to receive coffee.

“You know who I am?” Ten asked, bewilderment in his tone as Kun turned to him and handed him his coffee as well. Johnny was hoping he’d leave after that, but he knew that was wishful thinking as Kun decidedly took his place beside him so he could easily be face-to-face with the man he was clearly there for.

“Of course I do! Taeyong talks about you all the time during his shifts, showing me your pictures and all. It almost seemed like you two were dating,” He chuckled, putting his head on his hands while Ten scoffed. 

“Taeyong? Please, never. He’s just so lucky to have a pretty friend like me, it’s understable he’d talk about me so much.” He posed like a camera was on him and scrunched up his nose when Kun giggled in response. Johnny was afraid his straw was stabbing the bottom of his cup so hard that he would break it.

“This is great! I’ve been wanting to talk to you the moment I knew about you. Taeyong talks about you as well, and since you’re here now I think we should get to know each other-”

Johnny cleared his throat, his eyes shooting daggers towards Ten’s direction as they made eye contact. Not that he was thrilled to hear the two of them flirting, but they  _ did _ have classes to get to in a few hours.

“- but sadly, I’m here with a friend right now. Can we talk later?”

Kun nodded, already taking out his phone and leaning over to ask what his number is. Ten happily obliged, giving it over and watching as Kun said goodbye to both him and Johnny before making his way into the staff area to start working. Johnny had only nodded, giving a small, clearly forced smile to the latter before sighing in relief when Kun was out of a hearing proximity. He couldn't help it when a genuine smile stretched onto his face afterwards as he sipped his coffee. 

“What was that?”

Johnny hummed. “What was what?”

“That,” Ten motioned his head in the direction of Kun, who had now gathered all his staff members and was talking aimlessly between all of them, his eyes downturned in a sad expression but with a wide smile that didn’t match. “Something was up with you when Kun came over. What happened?”   


Johnny kept his attention on the full cup of coffee he had failed to distract himself with. “Nothing was wrong, I don’t know what you mean.”

Ten sighed, “You didn’t look at me once unless you were glaring at me.” He smirked as Johnny shriveled up from being called out. “You’re usually friendly with new people, and Kun was as friendly as they get, so why were you so quiet?”

“I-” Okay, so to be honest, Johnny didn’t have a solid answer to why he was particularly being rude to Kun. The guy seemed sweet enough- he was cute, and yes, even he will admit that Taeyong was right about him being Ten’s type- but didn’t he also have an excuse?

It hurt. It hurt to see Ten flirt with someone else right in front of him, someone that was clearly suitable to be with him. Usually his unrequited crush would only stem off of information alone, not first-hand experience on what it was like to be disregarded as someone who could be loved by Ten. Someone he so  _ desperately _ wanted to be loved by in more than a platonic way.

Ten, his best friend. The person who Johnny had so stupidly fallen for but had not regretted falling for as loving him made his life better in every possible way. He liked feeling so strongly about the person he knew he could open up to. He liked knowing that no matter what happened to him, he had Ten by his side to protect him from anything that might bring any physical or mental pain. He liked looking at someone and simply wanting to be with them for the rest of his life, cherishing their memories together with smiles that could rival any others.

God, he was being petty, but he wanted to tell Ten all that. Regardless of what came out of it. He was just so  _ tired _ of holding it in.

So, instead of answering, Johnny got out of his seat and walked out of the cafe.

Which probably wasn’t the best option as Ten immediately caught up with him. He really was fast for someone with shorter legs.

“Johnny where are you going?!” He yelled out, latching himself onto Johnny which effectively stopped him in his tracks. If Ten didn’t stop, he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself back, especially because there was no one around them.

“Just let me go Ten,” Johnny insisted, but Ten kept his grip around Johnny’s arm, tugging him every time he tried to shake him off. Where was this secret strength earlier? 

“What’s wrong Johnny? Please, just tell me, I promise I can try to help and-”

“Nothing’s wrong Ten!” He yelled, causing Ten to flinch and let go. Johnny huffed and ran his hands down his face. “Nothing’s ever wrong when I’m with you and that’s the problem.”

“I just- you’re just so perfectly you and I hate it. I hate the way you make me happy when you ask me to translate something for you because you  _ know _ I like it when you depend on me. I hate the way you make me laugh because you’d put on a smile even if you’ve had your own shitty day just to make mine a little better. I hate that we’ve known each other for so long, that we’ve seen every vulnerable side to each other, but I still want to know more about you and still ultimately accept every flaw you might have.”

“I hate that I can’t hate you because I-”

Johnny sniffed, his eyes watering to the point where his tears were threatening to spill over at any moment. 

“I love you. I’ve loved you for  _ so long _ Ten.” 

He wiped his cheek, not daring to continue in fear of messing up his relationship even further than he already had. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut, but clearly, he didn’t want to keep living on with this false hope that something, anything could happen between them. Hopefully, in a better scenario, Ten just gives him a swift and easy rejection so they could move on from this, no matter how much it’ll hurt Johnny. He needed to get over Ten. He needed this. 

_ “God Johnny, you’re so fucking stupid.” _

Well, he didn’t think he would be so brutal about it.

“I-I’m so sorry Ten, forget everything I said,” Johnny wiped away his remaining tears, trying to read the blank expression that had formed on Ten’s face as he seemed to be staring into Johnny’s soul. “Well actually, don’t forget everything I guess, because I hope you know that you deserve someone as equally beautiful as you, even if that’s not me, and-”

Before he could continue his stuttering mess, Johnny felt a pair of lips touch his own with a hand confidently wrapping himself around the back of his neck, prompting the two of them to get closer. Johnny didn’t even have enough time to process what was happening before Ten pulled away with one of Johnny’s favorite smiles, a blush too prominent for it to be because of the cold. 

“How did you not realize how utterly and completely in love with you I am Johnny Suh?” Ten scoffed, holding back giggles at the dazed expression Johnny had on. “You would have to be a complete idiot, which I guess you are.”

Johnny tried not to focus on how badly he wanted to kiss Ten again, wrapping his arms around his waist as Ten kept his wrapped around his neck. “B-But Kun?”

“Oh my-” Ten buried his head in Johnny’s shoulder, his laughs muffled in the fabric of his shirt. “You’re literally two times the size of me, anyone could see that I’m wearing your hoodie. They’d have to be blind not to catch on to what that means.”

“I don’t- there’s no way.”

“Here you big dork,” Ten unwrapped his arms only to dig around in the pocket of his sweatpants, bringing out the napkin Johnny had caught him drawing on earlier. When he laid it out onto the palm of his hand, Johnny could see a detailed picture of Johnny himself with little hearts around it. Not only was that impressive for such a rough canvas, but the image itself was so cheesy Johnny couldn’t help but almost cry again. 

“And while I would love to list out all the things I love about you too, it’s cold and we should really get back to your apartment before Doyoung comes back.”

Ten put the drawing back in his pocket and linked their hands together, smiling softly at Johnny and pulling them back towards the direction of Johnny’s place. Johnny walked absentmindedly as he processed everything.   
  
Every feeling, every desire to kiss Ten, he felt that too? For him?

He didn’t know to respond, didn’t even think he could put words properly in coherent sentences, but he did know one thing he wanted to do.

Tugging on their hands, pulling with all his strength, Ten fell towards Johnny right into the perfect position for Johnny to kiss him and convey all the words he still wanted to say to him.

He didn’t know what was going to happen in the future, or if Ten was going to love Johnny for as long as Johnny knew he was going to love Ten, but all he needed was him right by his side for as long as Ten needed him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS TO BE SO SERIOUS BUT UH- also yes, I did write Kun as an angel who can do no harm because he IS and I do not take any criticism.
> 
> Anyways, I’ll leave you with the outline I had for the second part because I find it funny:
> 
> They eat at the cafe  
> Kunten and Johnny jealous  
> Johnny gets sulky  
> Ten reassures him that he likes him  
> Oh wait, TEN LIKES HIM??  
> Anyways, gay ass bitches
> 
> I did not plan for a big confession scene so this was way cheesier than I intended, but I hope you liked it :( Anyways, support Johnten and NCT (yes, this includes WayV) because they're going to be separated at the end of NCT 2020 and I'm not ready.


End file.
